In general, a cleaning process is performed on a substrate, such as a semiconductor wafer, after performing a copper plating process or a chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) process on the surface. As a cleaning device that performs such a cleaning process, there is a cleaning device that includes a roll type or pencil type cleaning member and that cleans a substrate which is held by the holding groove formed on the top of the upright roller, by rubbing the substrate with the cleaning member while rotating the substrate and supplying the cleaning liquid (for example, refer to Patent document 1).
Usually, the cleaning device cleans a substrate by rotating the substrate while holding the substrate horizontally with a rotating and holding device and supplying the cleaning liquid to the substrate. In order to prevent the generation of a portion of the substrate held by the rotating and holding device where the cleaning liquid does not spread, a plurality of holding members, each of which has a peripheral engagement surface formed as an annular groove near the tip of a top portion in an approximately cylindrical shape and is held on the holding plate so as to be rotatable around the axis of the holding member, the holding plate is configured so as to be movable between the engagement and holding position where the holding plate is engaged with the periphery of the substrate and the disengagement position that is located radially outward from the engagement and holding position and is away from the periphery of the substrate, and the holding plate is biased radially inward by the spring so that the peripheral engagement surface of the holding member located at the engagement and holding position is elastically engaged with the periphery of the substrate through the spring (for example, refer to Patent Document 2).
In addition, there is a cleaning device which includes a roll type or pencil type cleaning member and cleans a substrate by rubbing the substrate with the cleaning member while rotating the cleaning member with respect to the rotating substrate, in which a self-cleaning device that cleans the cleaning member contaminated by cleaning one substrate for the cleaning of the next substrate is provided at a position away from the substrate cleaning position, and which repeats moving the cleaning member contaminated by cleaning the substrate to the position of the self-cleaning device to perform self-cleaning and moving the cleaning member cleaned by the self-cleaning device to the substrate cleaning position to clean a substrate (for example, refer to Patent document 3).